


Formality

by StupidPotato159



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Authors a Mess, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Tags Are Hard, first fic, tags shall be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: Goldie finds herself as a human after all robots gain sentience, human rights and some bodies under a mysterious event. Now the girl must face abandoning her naturally popular Fazbear family, drama, murders and school all at once in a torturous mix,with only Spring as the *seemingly constant variable in this confusing equation.
Relationships: Bonnie/Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's), Chica/Toy Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Freddy Fazbear/Foxy, Golden Freddy/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 9





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first try at an AO3 fic,and my first try at a FNAF fic! hope it goes well,and hope you all enjoy~!

* * *

  
  
Goldie stood in front of the mirror, sighing softly. _D_ _o I look okay?_ _is it_ _enough?...of course it will!_ Goldie forced out a small laugh, trying to give herself confidence. The human, who called herself Cassidy due to her form, was currently wearing something a bit casual for the event in her tastes. The 4'8 girl worried the golden dress hanging from her shoulders might be a bit too short, reaching no lower than her knees or the bowtie a bit too crooked without her knowledge.  
  
She walked backed away from the mirror resting against her bedroom wall, accepting it wasn't going to get much better. Across on the wall opposite of the door, she could see dark clouds mixing with the moon out Cassidy's window, surely a bad sign yet she ignored it. Instead, Cassidy looked to her bed-equally a shade of yellow as the rest of her themed room- where two hats rested, and picked up a shorter black top hat with a gray stripe and walked out the room.  
  
She quickly walked down the hall and the stairs, looking over at the living room to see Spring, Cassidy's equally human boyfriend facing toward the stairs boredly with his ear flopping over his face, perking up when he saw the other.  
  
"Gold, are you sure I can't come with you?" Spring asked, slight concern on his face even if he knew the question was useless. He was wearing a simple hoodie and jeans because that was comfy.

Cassidy rolled her eyes, letting a smile sneak on her face and she threw the hat up, it landing on her head with style and kissed the others forehead to comfort him. "Nuh-uh, the invite said no plus-ones, and I'm not messing this up."  
  
"I don't even understand why your going, don't you hate them?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's important. It might boost my popularity, ya know? Get people to notice The _Great_ Goldie, Star of the show!" Cassidy did a small twirl as she said that, smiling and ending the movement with her hands resting on her hips. "And, maybe I won't have to talk to them, and they won't even notice I came!"  
  
Spring just shook his head, getting up and going to the kitchen, coming out a moment later with chocolate and Cassidy's phone. He tossed both at the girl who caught it with ease and put it in her hat, it seemingly disappearing and falling into the abyss. Spring surveyed the other for a moment, then smiled. "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"hm?" Cassidy looked around her in small circles, making Spring sort in amusement. "your necklace."   
  
Cassidy looked down before gasping, popping out of sight and back after a few seconds with a ruby necklace, it seeming to pull the whole outfit together magically. "Thanks for reminding me, that would've been a hassle, heheh.."  
  
Cassidy simply felt the taller bunny pat her head and put the almost forgotten hat back on, then being pulled up into a hug. "You'd be lost without me, I swear."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment, leave tips, and feedback since i appreciate all of it! next will be a longer chapter,i promise '-w-


	2. Party Are Fun..Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp...the party-crashing didn't go too well, and now Cassidy's in quite the trouble.

Cassidy looked around the area and was already overwhelmed. the party she was invited to was only for the elites, and she knew a small streamer like her was out of place compared to all the popular actors and politics, not to mention tall, and older with everyone there having a blue or higher necklace compared to her red one.  
  
Another thing was that almost everyone there was human. Not the type of human she was, with her fluffy ears pressed against her head, but pure humans, all talking to one another with smiles and that all too well-known im-better-than-you laugh.  
  
Cassidy looked outside the great mansion she was in, debating teleporting back only to realize she had to at least see what this party was for, and went to get a drink instead.  
  
she walked up to where they had concessions and grabbed a simple glass of punch since that was the only thing she saw on the fancy table that reminded her of an actual party.   
  
it was....absolutely, horribly boring in all honesty, and half an hour in Cassidy wished she brought Spring just to have someone to talk to, when suddenly - _whoosh-_ Cassidy was pulled into another room.  
  
"uh-"  
  
"shush." Cassidy looked over her shoulder to see a bunny with baby blue ears slightly shorter than her, and despite his serious tone, he looked excited, wearing a similar-colored suit to his fur and an indigo flower in the pocket. he looked out of the crack in the door, squinting for a few moments before spinning Cassidy around and into a tight hug. "hey Goldie, how are you?! I can't believe you came!"  
  
"its-uh." Cassidy paused a second, considering correcting the other only to drop it with a small smile, hugging back. "I can't believe I came either...though, why the dark,creepy-like library room?" Cassidy messed with her hair and gestured to the book-lined walls, the only source of light coming from a fireplace.  
  
Tonnie shrugged, shutting the door. "Freddy says we shouldn't go to the party until Fred announces us, but as soon as I saw you I had to catch up. and Freddy and Foxy both told me I couldn't invite you, but I did anyway!"  
  
 _..should've figured Freddy wouldn't want me here..._ Cassidy nodded."thanks for inviting me then, I wouldn't miss it for the world! I've missed you guys!"Cassidy decided to go in front of the fireplace and sit down, Tonnie following by laying on his stomach, head in his hands.  
  
"so, what have you been doing all this time?" it was a harmless question, but Cassidy knew it might be a problem if she answered it too truthfully.   
  
"..not too much, been living with Spring."  
  
"Spring?..you mean that old bunny that was in a closet that Mike fixed?"  
  
"ehm, yeah, him. what about you?"  
  
Tonnie lit up at that, eagerly starting to talk about himself, a thing Cassidy happily tuned out and let the other rant like old times. Back when Cassidy was Goldie, stuck in a backroom, and Toy Bonnie would sneak in to keep the other company or rant about whatever was annoying.  
  
Cassidy saw that the other had stopped in his rant, looking at the other questioningly. "...right?"  
  
a simple nod got the other to talk again, and right as he was about to speak again they saw the bookcase suddenly...flip? to reveal none other than Foxy Fazbear.  
  
"..........ye got some explainin' ta do."  
  


* * *

  
Cassidy was in a very bad situation at the moment, at least she thought as she huffed silently, glaring at her hands.  
  
Foxy had picked her up by the back of her dress and she had no choice but to be dragged with Tonnie through a section of secret paths until they reached a lavish room with all the old crew there. And unfortunately, that crew included her brother.  
  
her unfaltering, _loved by all_ brother.  
  
the brother who was scowling.  
  
on another note, Cassidy could see Mangle and the rest of the 'Toys' in the background berating Tonnie endlessly, Foxy standing right behind Freddy like a bodyguard, and the Marionette-Mary-, who was the only one to stay a fun-sized puppet, talking with Balloon Boy -Brandon- in hushed voices.   
  
eventually, Freddy spoke and everyone went quiet, leaving a tense silence in the air. "Gold."  
  
"..it's Cassidy to you."

"what?"

"my. name. is Cassidy. and only people I trust, are allowed to call me Goldie, Freddy Fazbear."   
  
Freddy sighed slowly, and he looked hurt, almost. "Cassidy. As soon as you get to leave the family you take it, so far as to change your name, and even though with us you would've got everything you wanted, only to come back 3 years later..why?"  
  
".. I don't have to have a reason to go to a party I was invited to.i saw the invitation and went, 'why not, let's see how my old pals and foes were doing.' now I see how you all have been doing, and want to leave." Cassidy crossed her arms, grabbing her necklace tightly, it only reminding her how much she was younger than the others.  
  
this time it was Foxy that spoke, Cassidy, raising her head to meet the equally harsh glare of the fox. "we both know ya could'a jus' checked the internet or wrote a letter."   
  
"...ya know what, I could've. but instead, I decided to go in person, and now I'm here being interrogated and wasting your time with my presence. funny how foresight works, huh?"   
  
nobody responded, them all seeming to be hit with a bit of surprise so Cassidy stood up and brushed the front of her dress off.  
  
..and then there was a large hit of thunder, making Cassidy and a few others jump."..oh jeez, don't tell me it's raining?" Cassidy saw Toy Freddy -Alfred- run off and come back with a small thumbs-up, making the girl groan."greatt."  
  
"why is that such a problem?"Toy Chica -T-Chi- asked, only getting another small sigh.   
  
"you know how I teleport?"  
  
"...yeah?"  
  
"electricity. electricity plus rain, and in this case plus thunder, doesn't bode too well."  
  
"How far is it a walk back to your house?"  
  
"....a while, 'bout 15-minute drive."  
  
a few minutes of silence passed until Tonnie spoke up. "wanna room with me for the night? the party's gonna end in two hours anyway so I think it'd be okay to have hi-her stay the night and then go home."  
  
"sure, fine, we need to get out there anyway and be good hosts." Freddy sighed and got up, Tonnie grabbing Cassidy's hand and all but dragging her to the room she would stay in for the night.  
  
this was gonna be a _wonderful_ time.


End file.
